


Don't Let Me Go

by kelsayyxo145



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsayyxo145/pseuds/kelsayyxo145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brielle Rose's life is pretty much a living hell. She's 19 years old and every day is a nightmare as she's forced to suffer endless abuse from her boyfriend. For years she's dealt with this and she's only a shell of the girl she used to be. When her boyfriend does something unimaginable, will one boy who happened to be in the right place at the right time be able to save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* _beep beep beep_ *

I groaned as I rolled over slamming down on the alarm quickly silencing it. I forced my eyes open, wincing from the light coming in from my window. It was still extremely early and I longed for five more minutes in bed, not yet ready to face the nightmare that is my reality. I shivered as my room was freezing and turned back over, tugging my blanket up under my chin and burrowing into the warmth. I felt my eyes getting heavy as I drifted back to sleep.

*half hour later* 

My eyes slowely fluttered open and I noticed it was brighter in my room. I shot straight up in bed, my heart pounding in my chest.

shit shit shit!

I ripped the blanket off me and flew out of bed, throwing on some jeans and a simple black tshirt before running down the stairs almost tripping over my feet on the way. I kept chanting in my head "please dont let him be up, please dont let him be up"

I skidded into the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan, throwing it onto the stove. I ripped open the refrigerator grabbing some eggs and as I reached for the bread on the counter, someone cleared their throat behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin, and I dropped the box of eggs on the floor as I heard them all crack and the contents spill all over the floor. I slowly turned around, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

His face was emotionless, but I could see the anger in his cold eyes. "Looks like you overslept. I think you have some explaining to do." his voice was calm and that was what sent chills all the way down my spine.

I felt my words getting stuck in my throat. "I-I'm sorry it was an accident I promise I'll have your breakfast ready in a few minutes."

He started to slowely walk in a circle around me and I could feel my body shaking as I held my breath waiting for what was to come.

"tsk tsk tsk now you know better than to keep me waiting, and look at this mess you've made."

I stared down at my feet saying a silent prayer to myself. I saw his feet stop in front of me before he spoke again. His voice was dangerously low and I could feel his anger rising. 

"you look at me when I speak to you."

I slowly raised my head until our eyes met, the anger now fully clear in his eyes and face. 

I opened my mouth to speak but before a word could leave my mouth a sharp pain struck my cheek and my head was thrown to the side. I shut my eyes, held my tears in and didn't move or make a sound.

"now clean this shit up and I expect my breakfast on that damn table in 15 minutes or you'll get a lot worse than a slap." his said, his voice thundering throughout the house

I shakily nodded my head as he stormed out of the room. I finally let out a breath not realizing I had been holding my breath almost the whole time.

Yes that asshole is my boyfriend, his names Colton. When I first met him, believe it or not, he was the most perfect, sweetest boyfriend you could ever ask for. But a few months later after I moved in with him, he changed completely. He went from this sweet caring gentle guy that I loved to a monster who beat me daily. You're probably wondering why I wouldn't just leave him, but trust me, I've tried and it doesn't end well. I have the scar to prove it. This has been my life ever since. 

I bent down and picked up the egg carton, throwing it into the trash. Luckily we had another carton left in the fridge. I wiped up all the egg on the floor before getting out more eggs. I threw some toast in the toaster and cracked three eggs in the pan. A few minutes later it was all done and I put it all on a plate and set it on the table for him.  
I let out a sigh as I sat down in one of the chairs at the table. My stomach growled from the delicious smell of the food but I knew he wouldn't allow me anything after what had happened this morning. 

I tensed up when I heard him coming down the stairs, his boots thumping loudly on them. The sound of those boots always sent fear right into me.  
I stared at the floor as he appeared in doorway. Everything was silent before I heard him walking over to the table. He yanked out the chair causing me to flinch from the screeching of the chair on the floor. I sat there quietly as he ate his breakfast, neither of us speaking a word. He finished everything and finally looked up to me.

"Were going out today. Clean up the kitchen while I get ready, then were leaving." He pushed himself from the table and went to leave the kitchen when I made a mistake..asking a question. 

"Wait where are we going?" As soon as the last word left my mouth I froze. How could I be so stupid I know the rules, and asking questions was a big don't. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"Don't worry its a surprise" he said with a smirk on his face before turning and walking back upstairs.

Something was definitely wrong I could feel it. Not only did he let me get away with asking a question but the way he said surprise sent chills right down my body. I broke from my thoughts and put his dishes in the dishwasher and then cleaned up the pans and the counter. Satisfied that the kitchen was clean enough I walked into the bathroom to make myself decent.

I was shocked when I looked in the mirror. I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. Her eyes were now a dull blue instead of being bright and full of life, and there were large dark circles under them. Her long brown hair was dull and stringy, no longer looking shiny and soft like it used to. Her skin no longer had a glow to it, it was pale, her arms covered in blue and black bruises along with a new one forming on her cheek. Not to mention how skinny she was. Her cheeks were sunk in, you could see her collarbones peeking out from under her shirt, and her arms looked like twigs just ready to snap. This girl in the mirror wasn't me anymore.

I quickly looked away horrified by my reflection. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair before pulling out a bag of makeup from one of the drawers. I put layer after layer of concealer and foundation on until the bruise was finally covered and I didn't look like a dead girl anymore. I had to hide the bruises on my arms so I went back to my room to get a long sleeve shirt.

My room was small, nothing special. The walls were a light blue color and I had a small twin bed in the corner with an old blue blanket on it. Next to my bed there was a nightstand with a lamp, my alarm clock and a book I'd been reading on it and against the wall there was a small 4 drawer dresser to hold my little amout of clothes. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a white and blue long sleeved shirt. I pulled it on and shoved my feet into my black vans before heading back downstairs.  
I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the couch, turning to me as he noticed me enter. 

"Took you long enough, let's go." he said while grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

I followed him down the steps and we both climbed into his car before he backed out of the driveway and flew down the street.  
It was silent in the car, and since I was never allowed to speak unless spoken to I just kept quiet and stared out the window watching everything fly on by.

A half hour later we pulled up to a secluded section of a beach. Immediately I was confused, he never takes me anywhere like this, and also he knows I can't swim. If I go out its only to work, buy us food, or go with him to one of his asshole friends house. He got out of the car and I just sat there for a minute taking in the surroundings.  
There were no people anywhere, it looked deserted. Why would he take us here? My thoughts were interrupted as he flung open my door and harshly grabbed my arm yanking me out of the car, causing me to yelp in pain. 

"Come on let's go" he said as he dragged me along next to him by my arm. Immediately I felt my anxiety rising. He brought me down to the beach and we walked a long the dock to a small boat that was tied up. 

"Go on get in" he demanded while pushing me forwards. I stumbled over my feet and turned to him.

"Colton you know I don't like water I can't swim." Normally I wouldn't have argued but this was one thing I really didn't want to do.

"No shit that's what the boat is for, now get in" he yelled, his anger becoming more evident

Hesistantly I stepped into the boat and turned around waiting for him, knowing not to do anything until he told me too. He climbed in after me and told me to sit down on the little ledge of the boat that was like a bench. I did as I was told and he started up the boat. I looked around for a life jacket and felt my stomach drop as I realized there were none. I tried to stay calm but something in the pit of my stomach just didn't feel right.

He drove us out a ways and shut the boat off. I looked around and realize thankfully we weren't too far from the shore, but still a decent ways out to frighten me. There were waves every now and then that were rocking the boat causing my nerves to rise. He came out to the area where I was sitting and opened up a cooler that I didn't even notice was there and grabbed himself a beer. He cracked it open before guzzling some of it.  I knew I shouldn't ask questions but I just couldn't take not knowing anymore. 

"Colton what are we doing out here?" I hestitantly asked him

A smirk spread across his face. "relax I just wanted to do some fishing" 

Now I knew something was wrong. Colton never goes fishing, ever, I don't even think he knows how. 

He picked up a toolbox full of fishing stuff and set it next to him. 

"Pass me that fishing rod next to you." He said but something in the way he said it bothered me, like he was trying to hold back a smile

I stood up and turned to grab the fishing rod when I felt a hard kick to my back and found myself falling over the edge of the boat. I let out a loud scream before I hit the water.  
I swallowed a ton of water and was immediatly submerged in darkness. I started panicking, thrashing my arms and legs trying to fight my way to the surface but I was disoriented from the shock of it. My chest was getting tighter from lack of air and I started to panic, just swimming hoping it would take me to the surface. 

Finally I burst out from the water, coughing from the salt water I swallowed and gasping trying to take in huge gulps of air. I moved my arms and legs faster trying to keep myself afloat. The boat was a few feet from me with Colton sitting on the edge of it looking down at me. 

"aww does someone not know how to swim?" he said with a smirk on his face

I tried to catch my breath so I could talk.

"Colton please help me you can't just let me drown" I begged, my voice shaking as I was quickly becoming exhausted from trying to stay afloat

All of a sudden a wave came and knocked me under again sending me tumbling back under. I swallowed more water as I tried to find my way back up again. I pushed myself back up and gasped for more air, thrashing my arms around as I became more panicked.

"Please Colton I'll do whatever you want please just help me" I yelled as I felt my arms and legs start to tire even more. 

The same smirk was still on his face and I could tell he was enjoying seeing me struggle and suffer.

"Hmm ya know I think I'll just leave you out here, I'm getting pretty tired of you. Bye bye Brielle" he said grinning at me before getting up and starting the boat and driving off.

Immediatly panic set it. 

"Colton no you can't leave me here!" I screamed while trying to swim after the boat. More water splashed into my mouth and my face choking and blinding me. My heart was pounding so loudly and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stopped and watched as the boat drove further away and eventually got back to shore. I could barely see him, but I did, just a small dot walking away like nothing happened. 

I felt myself sinking again as my arms and legs were wanting to give out but I pushed them harder and harder to stay afloat. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute. What do I do what do I do. I spun around looking for any sign of someone on the shore, but I knew it was no use, this place was deserted. And swimming back wasn't an option it was too far I knew I would never make it. I tried to keep calm but my panic was rising. 

" _You're gonna drown, you're gonna drown_ " kept spinning over and over in my head. I couldn't believe this I knew Colton was a monster but I never thought he would leave me out here to drown.

Just then another big wave knocked me under, more salt water pouring into my mouth and nose. I struggled to get myself right side up again but the waves kept causing me to spin under the water. I tried to pull myself towards the surface but my arms and legs just didn't wanna cooperate. My lungs were screaming for air, I wanted to just give up but I knew I couldn't. I pulled myself towards the surface and gasped for air when I broke the surface.

Okay Brielle you have to try, you're only hope is to scream. There's gotta be someone somewhere around here, anyone that can help you. I caught my breath and screamed as loud as I could, my throat cracking from all the salt water. 

"Help me!!!!"

"Somebody!"

"Help!"

I kept screaming as loud and as long as I could before I had to stop to catch my breath. My arms and legs were aching and I felt myself going under again. I said a silent prayer to myself.

If there's anyone out there, please.. _help me_.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Liams POV

“Louis hurry up let’s go!” I shout as I grab the car keys off the table. I hear a door slam and then him come thumping down the stairs. 

“Alright alright I’m ready” he says as he walks past me out the door.

“Guys we’ll be back later!” I yell before slamming the door and climbing into the passenger seat of the big black SUV

Louis starts the car and we take off down the road. I turn on the radio for us to listen to while we drive, it isn't too far to the beach thankfully, only about 15 minutes. 

“Do you think there’s gonna be a lot of fans and paparazzi there?” I turn to him and ask. Don't get me wrong I love the fans but sometimes its nice to just have a break.

“Nah don’t worry about it I know this spot that’s pretty much secluded so we’ll have it all to ourselves” he says while grinning at me.

A few minutes later we turn onto the dirt road that leads to the beach. As we turn in, a car comes flying out almost hitting us, spitting dust and dirt everywhere. Louis quickly jerks the wheel to the side so we won't hit each other and lays on the horn.

“Jesus that was close what the hell are they in such a rush for” he yells before calming back down. 

We continue driving down the road and finally the beach comes into view. Louis parks the SUV and we both climb out grabbing our surfboards and wetsuits from the back of it. I stand there just looking around and taking it all in. It was the absolute perfect day for surfing and Louis was right, there was no one in sight. A smile spreads across my face at how peaceful it is out and at the fact that we have this whole day to relax and surf by ourselves. 

Louis grabs the cooler that we packed with snacks and drinks and sets it down so we can put our wetsuits on. I get mine half way up my legs when suddenly I hear yelling. Immediately I freeze.

I quickly turn to Louis who now had his wetsuit half on as well.

“Hey did you hear that?”

He gives me a confused look, his eyebrows scrunching together.

“No what?”

“I swear I heard someone yelling” I say as I turn back to the beach scanning it with my eyes. I stay silent for a minute, just listening to see if I can hear anything. Was I just imagining it?

All of a sudden I hear it again, a faint voice in the distance yelling for help. Its really hard to hear but if you listen hard enough, it was clear.

“There it is again!” I yell as I hurriedly scan the beach trying to find where it was coming from. And then, I see it. If I wasn’t looking hard enough I would have easily missed it. There's a girl floating far out in the water getting hit by waves and by the sound of it she desperately needs help. 

“Lou there’s a girl, she needs help!” I yell frantically as I rip the rest of my wetsuit off and take off down to the water. I can hear Louis yelling behind me to wait but there isn't time. I push myself to run faster, kicking up sand with every step, willing my legs to move quicker. As I get closer to the water I hear him running behind me but I don't turn back to look, my only focus is on the girl and getting to her as fast as possible.

I finally get to the edge of the water and dive right in, paddling out as fast as can. She had been far out and I know if I don't get to her quick enough, it'll be too late. The thought of not reaching her in time sparks something in me, and I propel myself faster and faster through the water. I have no idea if Louis is behind me but I just keep pushing through the waves, stroking one arm after the other. 

As I get further out the waves are getting bigger and I start struggling to get through them. If I'm having trouble, how was she doing? A particularly big wave crashes into me sending salt water down my throat and up my nose. My throat is on fire as I start coughing and spluttering trying to get the water out so I can breathe, and as soon as I catch my breath I keep going.

By now I can see her, her head bobbing above the water and her arms flailing trying to keep herself up. Wave after wave keep crashing into her knocking her under for a second before she surfaces again, struggling to catch her breath and keep herself afloat. 

“Hey I’m coming just hold on!” I shout as I push through more waves, propelling myself as fast as I can towards her. I can tell her body's tired and if she gets knocked under again its unlikely she'll be able to force herself back up. My hearts pounding in my ears as push myself harder, my thoughts racing with nothing but getting to her in time. 

As I'm almost in reach of her, I see another wave heading towards her. Within seconds it forces her under before crashing into me, temporarily blinding and choking me. I blink my eyes rapidly trying to get the water out and when I can finally see again, she's gone. I use all my strength and quickly swim to where I think she went under, before taking a deep breath and diving down. I open my eyes, blinking a few times trying to get them to focus, and then I see her. She's a few feet under me and I waste no time as I swim down and wrap my arms around her waist. I use what little energy I have left as I furiously kick and pull us both up back to the surface. 

I gasp for breath as we come back up, trying to pull as much air into my lungs as I can. My arms and legs are aching from exhaustion and I'm struggling to keep us both afloat when suddenly I hear Louis' voice.

"Liam!"

"Liam over here!"

I spin us around and see Louis swimming out with two surfboards, one arm resting on each board. I pull us over to him and together we roll her onto the surfboard. He climbs back on his and paddles while I push the other one while trying to keep her from falling off.

"We need to hurry and get her to shore" I pant as I struggle to push the surfboard with her on it. He climbs off his board splashing into the water before he grabs the other side of mine, helping me quickly paddle us back to shore.

I grab her off the board before dragging her up onto the beach. We both kneel down in the sand next to her and I push her wet hair out of her face, leaning in trying to hear if she was breathing.

"Lou she's not breathing!" I yell as I put my hands on her chest over her heart and start chest compressions. I count them in my head and then plug her nose and breath into her mouth. 

"Come on breathe!" I shout as I start another round of compressions. 

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Louis yells and takes off running back up the beach towards the SUV

"1..2..3..4..5..." I count to myself as I push on her chest over and over again. She suddenly starts coughing, trying to force the water out of her lungs. I lean her on her side as she coughs up all the sea water.

I turn around towards the SUV

"Lou come quick I think she's alright!"

He comes running back down the beach as I turn back to help her. She finally stops coughing up all the water and stays leaning on her side panting trying to catch her breath. She's shaking all over, her frail arms looking like they'll collapse on her any minute. Her long brown hair shields her face from me, and I gently brush it out of the way. As my fingers graze her skin she flinches away from me and I can tell how terrified she is.

Louis walks slowly up to us and I hold my hand up signaling him to stay there as I don't want to frighten her even more.

"It's okay, my names Liam, you're safe now" I whisper trying to calm her down

Her shoulders are still shaking as she stares in the other direction, like she's scared to even look at me. She slowly turns her head, her big blue eyes peeking up at me from under her long lashes. Her skin is pale and soft looking, flawless except for the faint shadow of a bruise on her cheek that I assume she got somehow out in the water. Her lip starts trembling as did the rest of her body, and her eyes slowly fill with tears.

"Hey shhh its alright, you're okay" I whisper softly as I slide closer to her trying not to startle her. I wrap my arms around her, only just realizing how tiny she is. She feels so small and fragile in my arms, and I feel the overwhelming need to make her feel safe and protect her. Her eyes drift close as I pull her into my lap, hugging her tight against my chest. 

Louis creeps up to us and sits down next to me on the sand but he stays quiet, knowing its best if he doesn't say anything. Her shaking and crying slowly die down as I gently rock us trying to soothe her, and after a few minutes I look down at her face to notice shes fallen asleep. She looks so small and innocent, but even while sleeping her face still looks terrified. 

"Lets just take her back to the house, when she wakes up we'll figure out what to do" I whisper as I slowly pick her up trying not to wake her. We walk back up the beach and Louis opens the back door of the SUV for me and I climb in, laying her gently across my lap. It was a short ride home thankfully and within a few minutes we're pulling into our driveway. 

Ï open the car door before climbing out and shutting it quietly behind me, being careful not to wake her. We walk quickly into the house and I carry her into the living room, gently laying her down on the couch. She looks freezing, her body shivering slightly as she curls in on herself.

"Should we put her in dry clothes?" Louis asks as he sits down in the chair across from the couch she's on

"No she's gonna be scared enough as it is when she wakes up in some strangers house, we don't need to freak her out more with the fact that a couple of random guys changed her."

I slip off her shoes placing them on the floor before grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, gently draping it over her. I carefully brush the hair out of her face, she looked so peaceful now. She was beautiful. 

I sigh as I plop myself into the chair next to Louis just staring at the ceiling. There are so many thoughts running through my head as I replay everything that happened. Why was she so far out in the water by herself? What was gonna happen when she woke up? My thoughts are interrupted though as I hear the guys come thundering down the stairs.

I quickly jump out of the chair and rush over to the stairs.

"Shhh!!" I whisper harshly causing them to all shoot me questioning looks

They follow me back into the living room and just stare as I sit back in the chair. They all look extremely confused and Niall is the first one to speak

"Um Liam why is there a girl sleeping on our couch?" he whispers trying to keep his voice low

I really didn't feel like going into detail right now about what had happened as I was exhausted but I had to at least explain some of it.

"Look, its a really long story but basically when we went to go surfing we saw her in the water drowning, we swam out and brought her to shore, she wasn't breathing so I gave her CPR, then she fell asleep so we brought her back here" I say, the words quickly tumbling out of my mouth  
I turn my head to look at them and all three of them have shocked looks on their faces. All their eyes are wide open with shock and Nialls mouth is hanging open

It's quiet for a minute before Niall finally breaks the silence

"Well shit.." he mutters as they all pile onto the other couch, Niall squished in between Harry and Zayn

"Is she okay though? I mean shouldn't she go to a hospital?" Zayn asks while staring at her, his eyes filled with concern

"I don't think so I mean she coughed up all the water before and then fell asleep, I think she just needs to sleep it off she's exhausted" I say trying to keep my voice down. I shift in my chair trying to get comfortable, propping my arm up on the armrest and resting my head in my hand

"So what happens when she wakes up?" Louis asks as he lets out a long sigh leaning back in the chair 

"I'm not sure but I know she's gonna be terrified" I say as my eyes fall on her sleeping peacefully on the couch, her chest slowly rising and falling. She looks adorable, all cuddled in on herself. Her hands are scrunched up under the pillow pulling it close to her, he face half hidden by the blanket while her knees are tucked up to her chest. I pull my gaze away from her and turn back to the others.

"Guys I think I'm gonna take a nap I'm exhausted, is that okay?" my eyes grow heavier by the minute and I struggle to keep them open

Harry nods understandingly before pulling Niall and Zayn up off the couch with him

"Yeah man thats fine were just gonna go finish our movie" 

They all walk out of the room giving me sympathetic looks, but Niall stops and turns back around, hesitating in the doorway

"Louis you gonna come too?"

"Yeah sure" he sighs, pushing himself up from the chair, running his fingers through his damp and tangled hair. He pats my shoulder comfortingly before walking over to Niall.

"Hey Li just come get us when she wakes up alright?" Niall says before turning around and the both of them head back to the game room.

I let out a big sigh as I get up from the chair, slowly making my way upstairs and down the long hallway to my room, my body feeling completely exhausted. I push the door open and walk over the my dresser, pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants and an Adidas t-shirt. I walk into my bathrooom shutting the door behind me before turning and looking at myself in the mirror. I look absolutely awful. My clothes are still soaked, my eyes are red from getting so much saltwater in them, my hairs a wet mess, and I look exhausted. 

Quickly I turn away and pull off my wet clothes before drying off and slipping on the warm sweatpants and shirt. I run a towel through my hair to get most of the water out and throw it in the laundry basket along with the wet clothes. I slowly trudge back down the stairs, my legs sore and feeling like they don't wanna cooperate. I stop at the small closet in the hallway, pulling out a big fluffy blanket and a pillow and head into the living room, my feet feeling like lead as I make my way over to the couch across from her. I fling myself onto it, pulling the blanket over me and snuggling into the warmth.

My thoughts become filled with the gorgeous girl on my couch, the girl that I had saved. A small smile tugs on my lips before my eyes grow heavier and I drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
